PROJECT SUMMARY This renewal application requests continued support of our NIH Institutional training grant (T32) in Pediatric Endocrinology at Columbia University, Vagelos College of Physicians & Surgeons (CUIMC). This grant will allow the Division of Pediatric Endocrinology to continue to 1) enhance and develop research training opportunities in pediatric endocrinology 2) meet the national priorities of training investigators in pediatric endocrinology who will be available to assume leadership roles in laboratory, clinical and translational based research 3) create a cadre of pediatric endocrinologists whose future academic careers will help fill the critical shortage of investigators in pediatric diabetes/obesity and 4) prepare investigators to meet the continuing national health priorities/objectives including Diabetes, Maternal Infant and Child Health, and Overweight/Metabolic Disorders. These goals are achieved by completion of three years of training in our ACGME approved Pediatric Endocrinology fellowship. In addition, select fellows will be qualified to sit for the Obesity Medicine Boards. The five areas of investigation are i. Obesity/Clinical and Molecular Diabetes, ii. Interrelationships and Disorders of Androgen/Growth Factors/Lipid Metabolism, iii. Body Composition and Metabolic Bone Disease, iv. Environmental Endocrine Disruptors and v. Personalized Medicine/Genetics/Cell Biology, as related to Pediatric Endocrinology. The program includes training in biostatistics, informatics, epidemiology, metabolomics/ microbiomics, ethics and human research, grant writing, pharmacokinetics, molecular and cellular biology with required didactic coursework and career guidance. The 34 training faculty preceptors include 30 scientific mentors, 4 consultative faculty, 1 biostatistician/epidemiologist, 1 Associate Dean of Pediatric Research and 1 Vice Chair of Faculty Development, all from multiple interrelated divisions. The institution?s commitment to research is exemplified by Columbia having been designated a DRC and having received an original CTSA grant for translational research. This application is augmented thus by an NIH supported CTSA, a Master?s Program in Patient Oriented Research and Clinical Research methods and a CTSA supported KL2 Mentored Career Development Program and pilot CTSA awards. CUIMC is committed to the recruitment of women and minority applicants and career development. This request is made for continued funding of 3 fellowship trainee positions per year for a 5 year award. Thanks to this training grant and the strong program we have developed, we continue to recruit outstanding applicants who have completed their pediatric residency and seek to develop their research skills in Pediatric Endocrinology and Diabetes.